Misión: galletas y chocolate caliente
by Tavata
Summary: -Bueno le acabo de cambiar el nombre a esta misión de "Galletas" a "Galletas y chocolate caliente" ¿Algún problema?- se cruzó de brazos Sirius.


**Misión: Galletas y chocolate caliente**

 **Esta historia participa en el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", espero sea de tu agrado HayvesChun**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 _¡Feliz año nuevo, mis mejores deseos para este 2017!_

Era una apacible noche de invierno en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los pasillos estaban vacíos, los alumnos dormían plácidamente desde hacía horas esperando la llegada de las vacaciones y las fiestas, al siguiente día partirían unos a visitar a sus familias, otros se quedarían en el castillo para disfrutar de no tener clases, el banquete, los regalos, el no tener clases y, ¿Ya hemos dicho el no tener clases?

Sí, todo era niños y profesores durmiendo, Peeves haciendo travesuras en los cuartos de baño para que los escusados mordieran el primer trasero infantil que se posara sobre ellos a la mañana siguiente, sí, casi todo era paz y tranquilidad, y digo, casi, no por Peeves (esa era una de sus travesuras tradicionales de Navidad) no, el casi, aplicaba por un grupo de alumnos de Griffindor que caminaban apretados bajo una protección mágica prácticamente perfecta.

Si alguien hubiera estado vigilando a esas horas, incluida la señora Norris, hubiera descubierto un grupo de pies andando solos por los pasillos, sí, dos pares de zapatos de niño y un par de zapatos de niña.

No, aunque Hogwarts era una escuela mágica de alto renombre no tenía por costumbre incluir entre sus estrafalarias curiosidades pies con zapatos que caminaran solos mientras sus dueños dormían en sus camas.

En este caso, los zapatos y pies tenían el resto de sus "yos" cubiertos por una capa de invisibilidad mágica (les dije que era casi perfecta) ¿Cómo era que estos zapatos y pies visibles con cuerpo invisible andaban por ahí a tan altas horas de la noche en lugar de estar dormidos y soñando con ovejitas? ¡Ah! Eso tiene una muy buena explicación…

Regresando en el tiempo (ese mismo día pero justo antes de la hora de la comida) comenzó todo…

…

Ese día las clases se habían terminado antes de la hora de la comida, ¡Tarde libre! Los chicos de Hogwarts estaban locos de alegría ya que una noticia tan buena no podría ser desaprovechada por nadie.

Sirius Black junto con su mejor amigo en el mundo James Potter estaban planeando primero molestar al calamar gigante, continuar con un asalto a las cocinas por provisiones y terminar el momento con una guerra de bolas de nieve Griffindor contra Quejicus de Slytherin.

Sí, el plan era excelente, bueno, tal vez el orden cambiaría pero de que molestar a Quejicus estaba en la lista, estaba en la lista.

Por su parte Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew no estaban muy seguros de querer participar en la diversión de sus amigos, Remus quería terminar de leer un libro muy interesante que el profesor Dumbledore le había prestado sobre hombres lobo y Peter se sentía resfriado (Aunque era difícil de decir si realmente estaba resfriado ya que Peter siempre tenía los ojos así de rojos y llorosos)

-Me gustaría comer unos dulces de melaza antes de la comida- comentó James acomodando su desordenado cabello como futura manía para llamar la atención de las chicas.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería comenzar a preparar las municiones contra Quejicus- sugirió Sirius acomodando su bufanda.

El grupo de chicos caminaba de regreso al castillo después de haber descubierto que el calamar gigante se había ido de vacaciones, estaban tomando camino para la entrada principal pensando muy seriamente en posponer los planes de diversión para después de comer cuando al alzar la vista James descubrió a Lily Evans platicando con Severus Snape ¿Qué hacía la Griffindor? Siempre que la veían estaba platicando con el Slytherin.

-¡Oye Evans!- le gritó James- ¡Eso es considerado traición! ¿Lo sabes?

Lily giró su cabeza arrugando su nariz con desagrado.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Potter!

James no soportaría ser tratado de esa manera por la joven pelirroja mientras que con Quejicus se mostraba siempre tan amable y risueña.

-¿No me digas que Quejicus te estaba deseando felices fiestas antes de que te vayas de vacaciones?- volvió al ataque James.

Severus se puso rojo, o el equivalente a rojo ya que solo se tiñó su piel con unas manchas rosadas.

-Lo que haga o no Severus es nuestro problema, ahora si nos pemites- dijo Lily tomando a Severus de la mano para irse de ahí- nosotros nos vamos, porque aquí ¡Apesta a mono!

Ahora fue el turno de James el de ponerse rojo, pero a diferencia de Severus, él se puso rojo como tomate, rojo escarlata, ¡Tan rojo como el traje de Santa!

-Creo que no quiere hablar contigo amigo mío- le palmeó la cabeza Sirius a su amigo- ¡Déjala así son las chicas, solo causan problemas!

Sí, todavía faltaba tiempo para los días en que las chicas traerían de cabeza a James y a Sirius.

-¡Oye, tengo una idea!- llamó la atención de pronto el mismo Sirius dejando de palmear y volver a desacomodar el cabello de James- ¡Podemos robar melaza de las cocinas y volcarlas sobre Quejicus!

-¡Esa es una idea fantástica!- se alegró al momento James.

Y así mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor iban armando el plan para el próximo ataque, un baño de melaza era una idea todavía mucho mejor que una simple y tonta guerra de bolas de nieve contra Quejicus.

Después de un banquete de reyes o de vikingos guerreros, los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas o a los jardines, biblioteca o el lago a disfrutar de la tarde. El grupo de Merodeadores tuvo que posponer su incursión a las cocinas no porque lo hubieran olvidado sino porque estaban tan emocionados con las vacaciones que se distraían a cada momento haciendo bromas entre ellos y a los alumnos que pasaban por ahí. Además, Evans y Quejicus continuaban juntos y mientras la chica estuviera ahí no les dejaría burlarse del Slytherin.

Por su parte Lily y Severus platicaban muy animados sobre las vacaciones, Lily partiría a casa con sus padres y su hermana Petunia mientras que Severus se quedaría en el castillo.

-Me gustaría mucho que vinieras a casa conmigo, Sev- le decía Lily- A mamá no le molestaría que pasaras las fiestas con nosotros, pero creo que tendrías que dormir en el sillón.

Severus se sonrió tímidamente, le hubiera encantado pasar Navidad con Lily pero no se atrevería a decirlo nunca.

-No creo que a tu hermana le gustara la idea- contestó Severus encogiéndose de hombros- además, me quedaré para estudiar, puedo aprovechar para estar en la biblioteca todo el día si quiero.

-¡Ay Sev! ¡Eres el único que pensaría en pasar todas las fiestas encerrado en la biblioteca! Bueno, como quieras, pero deberás portarte bien para que Santa Claus te traiga un regalo- le guiñó un ojo Lily.

-Ese viejo gordo nunca me ha traído nada- volvió a reír Severus- aunque me conformaría con unas galletas.

Lily tomó nota, si Santa Claus olvidaba la carta de Sev, ella se encargaría de hacérsela llegar.

…

La tarde continuó avanzando y los amigos se separaron, Lily se fue a la torre Griffindor a preparar su equipaje para el viaje del siguiente día y Severus se fue a su sala común a adelantar sus deberes.

Al estar en la sala común Lily escuchó la conversación entre susurros (Si a reírse a carcajadas y tratar de ocultar su plan de robar melaza podía considerarse susurros) de James y Sirius lo que la molestó muchísimo.

-¡Voy a acusarte con los profesores, Potter!- rugió Lily con la cara escarlata como su cabellera por la furia.

James y Sirius se asustaron, nunca la habían visto así de molesta.

-¡Tranquila, Evans!- trataron de tranquilizarla sin lograrlo.

No fue hasta que la convencieron de que no robarían la melaza y que al contrario, que los había malinterpretado y que ellos solo deseaban robar unas galletas y algunos postres para el viaje en el tren que la chica pareció calmarse un poco, pero solo resultó que la chica planeaba algo muy diferente aprovechando la travesura de los jóvenes leones.

¡Ella también iría a las cocinas con ellos! Se le había ocurrido que le dejaría unas galletas a Severus antes de partir en el tren, ok, era robar de las cocinas pero lo compensaría trayendo un regalo también a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas cuando regresara de casa.

Y así fue como cuando todos se durmieran James, Sirius y Lily partirían de incognito en una misión secreta.

¿Misión secreta? ¡Claro! Sirius Black siempre les ponía nombres de misiones a sus andanzas a las cocinas y esta no sería la excepción.

…

Lily se sorprendió mucho que James y Sirius conocieran el camino a las cocinas como la palma de su mano y todavía se sorprendió mucho más cuando le dijeron que para entrar debían hacerle cosquillas a la pera.

Solo entrar a las cocinas y ver a todos los serviciales elfos a Lily se le olvidó y hasta perdonó todas las veces que James y Sirius la pisaron bajo la capa de Invisibilidad de James.

Los elfos les procuraron muchas bandejas de dulces y golosinas, tantas que al momento los niños comenzaron a comer y a divertirse como amigos, se les habían olvidado las bromas pesadas y que en cierto grado se caían mal los unos a los otros.

-¿Podría darme una caja de galletas de chocolate, por favor?- pidió educadamente Lily a un elfo con nariz en forma de patata con el delantal con el emblema de Hogwarts anudado como túnica griega.

El elfo hizo tantas caravanas que parecía se aplastaba su nariz contra el piso mientras se alejaba.

-¿Más galletas?- preguntó James con la boca llena.

-Son para antes del viaje- contestó con la verdad a medias Lily ya que no quería terminar con el momento de amistad diciendo que eran para Severus.

-Sabes- volvió a hablarle el chico Potter- en ese caso también deberías pedir chocolate caliente.

-¿Chocolate caliente?- preguntó Lily- ¡Pero se enfriará para mañana!

-¡No tontita!- bromeó James ya con la boca libre- Le pondrán un hechizo sencillo y estará caliente cuando lo tomes.

¡Perfecto, eso le encantaría a Severus!

-¡Es una idea brillante, gracias James!- dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si ya terminaron con eso- cortó el momento Sirius- me gustaría pedir también chocolate caliente para nosotros.

-Pero el nombre clave de la misión era "Galletas"- contestó algo ruborizado James.

-Bueno le acabo de cambiar el nombre a "Galletas y chocolate caliente" ¿Algún problema?- se cruzó de brazos Sirius.

No, ningún problema en absoluto, esta misión era perfecta y todos estaban encantados con ellas, ¡Serían unas magníficas vacaciones porque habían tenido un magnifico inicio!

Fin.


End file.
